


Shooting Arrows

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, and I can’t stop thinking about your naked body, even when I’m killing things. It’s a problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> My first malec fic! Thanks to princessofsabriel over on tumblr for the prompt :)

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out. “Shit. I really have to go. I wasn’t kidding.”  
“I thought that was just you trying to postpone sex again as punishment for not doing the dishes.”  
“There are literally demons descending on Brooklyn. Death is happening. I have to stop it.”  
“Remind my penis why it thought it was a good idea to fall for a bloody hero,” Magnus grumbles, reluctantly pulling his shirt on.  
“Because I’m worth it.”  
“Well, if you must go – think of me when you shoot your arrows.”  
Alec blinks at Magnus, not sure if his confusion is caused by Magnus talking nonsense, or Magnus being distractingly attractive, all heavy lashes and pouting, kiss swollen lips. Probably both.  
“Um. I think of killing when I shoot my arrows, normally.”  
Magnus laughs, kissing Alec on the forehead. “Of course you do, my dear. Go on then – off you go, save the world. I have… business to take care of.”  
…  
Hastily pulling on gear, Alec prepares for battle, finding his bow (under the bed), his quiver (spilt, across the sofa) and his boots (kitchen sink.) Magnus was very enthusiastic when they got home from grocery shopping because apparently Alec debating which kind of lettuce to buy is a real turn on.  
Jace is waiting outside in a taxi, scowling and looking at his watch. Clary and Simon are crammed in the back, arguing about something and applying runes to each other’s skin.  
“About time! I’d have thought after 400 years, Magnus would be able to finish things quickly.”  
Alec rolls his eyes. “On the contrary. Immortals like to take their time.”  
Jace flushes – he loves to make jokes about Alec’s sex life, but he clams up if Alec returns the gesture. Alec suspects some part of him, deep down, is a little attracted to Magnus. It’s hard not to be.  
“What are we dealing with, then?”  
“A gang of Molochs,” Simon says, “Which sound like crappy orcs, so that should be easy. There’s also rumours of a rogue vampire on seventh – you’re dropping me and Clary off to deal with that one.”  
…  
He draws his arm back, aiming precisely, eyes locking on his target, muscles tense, ready to fire at any second –  
Think of me when you shoot your arrows  
Alec lets the arrow fly. It sinks into the head of the demon with a satisfying squelch. The demon vanishes before it hits the ground, leaving only a faint ichor stain.  
He was aiming for the heart. Bloody Magnus. Was it some kind of spell or something? Alec never lost focus when he was shooting. He always visualised it, his target, the outcome. A simple process of aim, envision, fire, repeat.  
It wouldn’t work if he kept getting interrupted by Magnus’ smooth voice and his blinking eyes, heavy with sex and sleep. Alec shifts uncomfortable. He cannot think about Magnus, lying languid in bed, whilst he slaughters monsters. It’s not proper.  
…  
The next time it happens, he’s fighting three Iblis demons. Two have already been dealt with– faint tendrils of foul smelling smoke drift aimlessly through the air. He lifts his bow to aim at the last one, slightly smarter than the others, but still a slow, brutish thing.  
Magnus, lips parted in a gasp, eyes half closed, hair a mess across the pillow. His hands, digging into Alec’s shoulders, legs tangled together.  
Alec misses. Shakes his head, aims again, fires. Wins.  
This is getting out of hand. He could die. What would that look like on a gravestone?  
Alec Lightwood, killed by a shitty excuse of a demon because he was too busy thinking about sex.  
It has to stop.  
…  
“What did you do to me?” Alec says, hands on hips, eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.  
Magnus holds up his hands. “Me? Nothing!”  
“A spell, or something. I told you – no magic on me. Not after that time when you gave me a tail.”  
“But darling, it was so cute.”  
“This is serious. I nearly died! I was about to fire my arrow at a demon, and there you were. Naked! In my head!”  
“What a wonderful place to be,” Magnus sighs.  
Alec glares. “Take it off! Undo it!”  
“I can’t undo it!”  
“YOU PUT AND UNBREAKABLE SPELL ON ME? YOU ABSOLUTE”  
“I didn’t put a spell on you.”  
“You said “think of me when you shoot your arrows” and now look what’s happened.”  
Magnus smirks, and Alec feels close to exploding.  
“It was a joke, darling. An innuendo.”  
Alec stares at him blankly. Magnus rolls his eyes.  
“You are an archer. You are my boyfriend. You shoot arrows – and, well.”  
Alec blushes and leaves the room. “This isn’t over.”  
Malec’s laughter follows him out of the door. 

…  
The third time happens when he is training. Jace is stood on the highest beam of the training room, with a bag of apples. One by one, he tosses them into the air, and Alec splits them.  
Jace’s hand twitches, throwing the fruit up. It falls through the air, turning, almost in slow motion. He focuses, aims, and –  
Magnus, naked, making pizza from scratch at two am, dancing to some crappy pop song about butts.  
Glass shatters.  
Alec lowers his bow and surveys the damage, face flaming. He shot the arrow right out of the window. Hanging from the beam by his feet, Jace peers at him worriedly.  
“Alec? Are you having a stroke? Do you need a healing rune?”  
“MAGNUS. BLOODY. BANE.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
Alec sits on the floor. “He’s done something to me. Every time I fire an arrow, he pops into my head, naked, and distracts me.”  
Jace laughs. “He mentioned that.”  
“That – I’m gonna kill him.”  
“Don’t kill your sexy warlock boyfriend, Alec.” Confirmation, Alec thinks triumphantly. Jace thinks Magnus is sexy. The images from earlier return, unbidden. Alec flushes again.  
“I think, Alec – I think these fantasies are your hearts emotionally constipated way of telling you you care about Magnus.”  
“I do care about him. I don’t care to die because I can’t stop thinking about his butt though.”  
“Maybe you should tell him that.”  
“About his butt?”  
Jace shrugs. “Figure it out. I don’t know how you two communicate.”  
…  
“Magnus,” Alec announces that evening. “I love you.”  
Magnus raises an eyebrow.  
“I love you too, darling, but that was a rather forceful confession.”  
“I love you, and I can’t stop thinking about your naked body, even when I’m killing things. It’s a problem.”  
Magnus crosses the room, pulling Alec towards him. Alec’s heart beats doubletime.  
“On the contrary, my dear, I think that is the opposite of a problem.”


End file.
